


Little Boy Red

by thebatman06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Isaac and Scott are brothers, Little Red Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stiles birthday,but in the midst of everything something from stiles past comes calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Genim,was 5 years Old His Mother and Father threw him a Party,Inviting all the kids..  
Talia Hale came with her Son,Derek and her Daughter,Laura who Genim has Become Really Close to  
."Hey Talia,Thank you for bringing Laura." Claudia Told Her.  
"Believe Me Dia,Laura would not stop talking about Genim's Party i had to Bring her." Talia Said Smiling at her Daughter.  
"Ms.Claudia?" Laura said Tugging on her Dress. "Yes Sweetie?" Claudia Said Smiling down at the Little Girl.  
"Where's Genim?" Laura Asked.  
"He's Waiting for you outside with the Other Children." Claudia Said Smiling at The Girl.  
"Your Son and My Daughter are gonna be So Close with they get Older." Talia Said.  
"Think they'll Be Like Us?" Claudia Asked her.  
"Yes,they will." Talia Laughed.  
"They'll Probably give you as Much Trouble as you two gave me." Eleanor said coming through the door.  
"Mama,your Finally Here." Claudia Said Clapping her Hands together.  
"Yes baby,i'm here."Eleanor sat Genim's Present on the Table and Gave her Daughter and Her Friend a Hug.  
"Where's my little Genim?" Eleanor asked.  
" He's Outside with the Other kids."Claudia said putting the Icing on to Genim's cake.  
Derek came into the Kitchen."Mrs.Stilinski?" The Boy Said. "Derek,i've Told you it's Ms.Claudia." Derek Blushed at that.  
"What do you need,sweetie?" Derek lifted up his foot and Rubbed at it. Claudia Noticing the bandage wrapped around it.  
"May i Use the Bathroom?" The Boy asked. "Yes honey,it's right down the hall." she waitied until Derek was gone and Looked at Talia.  
."He Came home with his Foot Bandaged and Didn't say anything."Talia told her best Friend.  
Claudia Smiled Knowingly. a week ago,Genim Came into the house with a Dark Grey Wolf cub in his arms.  
"Mommy,i found him in the woods behind our House" Claudia dropped the plate she was washing and ran to towards Genim.  
" Sweetie,go get the first aid Kit" Claudia took Derek over to the sink and rinsed his hind paw and then sprayed some disinfectant on the wound.  
"Thank you,Sweetie" Claudia thanked her son and ran her fingers through his hair.  
She then Bandaged Derek's paw and gave him to Genim. " That was You who did that?"Talia asked.  
" Yes,i don't understand what he was doing out here in the first Place." Claudia says as Derek comes back from the Bathroom.  
"Der,what were you doing out here.?" she Asked him.  
" I wanted to see Genim,but i couldn't remember where you live." Derek said kicking the floor.  
" Sweetie,you could have called before you came over."Claudia said.  
Genim and the Other kids came inside before Claudia could say anymore.  
" I was Just about to call you in" Claudia said to her son. "Hi Derek",Genim said Blushing.  
"Happy Birthday,Genim" Derek said Smiling.  
"Thank You" Genim said Kissing Derek on the Cheek. Talia and claudia looked at each Other before smiling.  
Claudia Gathered everyone into dining room so they could sing Happy Birthday to Genim who smiled the whole time.  
After Genim opened his Presents and everyone ate a piece of cake,all the Kids left except for Derek and Laura who sat with genim on The Couch.  
Eleanor went back into the Kitchen to get her Present for Genim. "Nana,what's This?" Genim Said as Eleanor came back into the living room with her Gift for her Grandson.  
"Your Old Hood is Ragged and Torn i'm sure, from all the Running around you do with Laura and Derek." Eleanor told him.  
Genim giggled along with his grandmother. "Come Here,Baby" Eleanor said as she Opened the Hood,She Helped Genim put his arms through the Holes she made for the hood and tied the bow.  
it was a Beautiful Red Hood That Had Stars Embroidered on the Hood and A Black Heart on the Back of the Cape. "Thank you,nana i love it." Genim said Smiling at his grandmother.  
" Genim,you have to remember to wear it at all times so we'll know that your safe." she said to him.  
" Yes mam,i will." Genim smiled his toothy grin at her.  
everywhere Genim went he made sure to wear the hood, but when he got into high school he felt like he was Old enough now that he didn't need to wear it.  
Genim,(Who only let his Mom,Dad,Nana,Laura and Derek call him that.) was turning 18 in a few Days and Had told Laura that he wanted to do something special just the two of them. " Hey Stiles,Isn't your Birthday on Saturday?" Scott asked  
." Yeah,but i already promised Laura that we'd do something this weekend." Stiles said.  
" Genim,are you ready for Lunch?" Laura said as she came towards the two boys." Whose Genim?" Scott asked.  
Laura and Stiles looked at Each Other.  
"Genim is My real name,only Laura and My Parents are allowed to call me that." stiles linked arms with Laura and started walking towards the Cafeteria.  
"Oh ok,So Laura how long have you know Stiles?" Scott asked her as The Trio walked to the Cafeteria.  
" We've known each other since we were real Little." Laura said as they sat down at their usual table  
." Scott,your my Best Guy Friend" Genim said smiling."Laura is My Best girl Friend.Got It?" Scott nodded and smiled.  
the Three Friends sat at the table eating their Lunch when Alison Joined them to The Table. "Hey Scott,"Alison kissed him on the Cheek.  
"Um your Laura right?" Laura and Genim looked at Each Other then back at Alison." Yeah,i am" Laura said looking at Her.  
"That Guy,Was Looking for you and Somebody named Genim." Alison Pointed towards the Entrance and saw Derek Looking at them.  
"That's my Brother,Derek." Laura said as Genim Smiled and Blushed at Derek's Name.

Laura rolled her eyes at Her Best Friend.  
"Hey Laura" Derek Said as he walked over towards their Table. "Genim,how are you?"  
Laura laughed as Genim put his Head down on the Table.  
" Derek,what's Going On?"Laura asked her Brother.  
"Just Came to see what you guys are doing." He said looking directly at Genim. Laura laughed  
"Ok Big Brother,as you can see me and Genim are eating lunch with our friends." Laura said rubbing Genim's Back.  
"I'll See you two Later then." Derek said as he walked off." Oh And Genim?" Genim looked up at Derek Saying his Name.  
"Bye" Derek said grinning and then Winked. Genim felt like he was gonna Faint.  
" Will you two just Do it,Already?" Laura said rolling her eyes." Shut up,Laura" Genim said pulling his hoodie over his head.  
The Next Two Days were filled with the Same Dream Genim had before he Turned 16.  
Genim in His Red Hood that his nana made and Walking through The Forest until he Runs Into Derek in His Wolf Form. the two sitting in the Middle of the Forest and Talking.  
Everytime Genim would wake from the Dream confused and Unsure of what it Meant.  
He called up Laura and she came over the Fourth day he had the dream.  
" Laura,i'm confused." Genim ran his Hand through his hair. " Everytime i have the Dream we always talk about different things,but i never understand what it means."  
Laura nodded while holding her Best Friend's Hands.  
" So wait,he's Always a Wolf In These?" She asked.  
"Well all of them except the Recent one." Genim Said Smiling.  
" In Last Night's Dream he had on A Puffy white shirt,A Black Vest and These Black pants." Laura nodded and Smiled.  
" So he looked like Something off the Cover of our Moms' Romance Novels?"  
Genim Nodded." But that wasn't what was Weird." Genim said."Weird me." Laura said smiling.  
" Before he Morphed into his Human self,He was Protecting me from this hunter." Laura's Smile faded.  
" You've Been Dreaming about that?" Laura asked." Yeah?" Genim said before widening his eyes.  
" Wait Laura,why did you ask me if i had been Dreaming about it?" Genim asked her with a Scared look on his face.  
"Because,that was no Dream except for the Fabio 2.0 part." Laura said smiling at the End.  
." You and Derek were out in the Woods when he Heard Something and Morphed.  
He was Guarding you when the Hunter showed up. the Hunter shot derek with an Arrow." Genim flinched .  
" That's where he got the scar on his Chest and Back." Genim said.  
" yeah,but it was Laced with Wolfsbane." Laura wiped at a tear on Her face.  
" He couldn't get it out so you had to do it."  
"he said you cried the whole time telling him please don't die and I love you." Genim clutch at his Chest.  
"But the Weird Part is when you Healed Him." Laura said Seriously. " I did what?" Genim Said Loudly.  
" It still left a Scar behind for whatever Reason" Laura said." But You Healed him,and you fainted afterwards."  
Genim couldn't believe that he has Some kind of Healing Ability.  
He also couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he saved Derek's Life.  
" So it wasn't a Dream but A Memory." Genim said mostly to himself.  
" Thank you,Laura." Genim said Smiling. " For what?" Laura asked.  
"For Helping me figure out the Truth." Genim smiled at his Best Friend.  
the Next Day was Genim's 18th Birthday, Laura and Derek showed up at the Door and Claudia let them in.  
" You Know where he is."she said. " Where's Mr.Stilinski?" Derek Asked.  
"He's On his Way, just went to Pick up my Mother". Claudia Says.  
Laura and Derek make their way up to Genim's Room.  
"Hey,Birthday Boy" Laura says as she opens the door.  
She and Derek find Genim on the floor in front of the Chest at the foot of his Bed.  
Staring at The Hood his Grandma made for him all those years ago.  
" You know what's Funny?" Genim said Pressing the Hooded Robe to his Face.  
" What It is,Sweetie?." Laura asked sitting on the Floor.  
" You spend time trying to make sense of Things" Genim says." and then when you finally do,it doesn't compare to what you thought it was gonna be."  
Genim looks at his best friend and then her Older Brother.  
" I Never did ask." He says. " Ask What?" Derek Questions.  
" Were you ok?,You just dropped me off in my Room." Genim says softly.  
" I Was Fine,Genim" Derek says sitting on the floor in front of the boy." I Was Very Freaked out,when you healed me."  
"Yeah,i'm very freaked out about it right now." genim says.  
" So you've been dreaming about me in my Wolf Form?" Derek asks.  
Genim ran his fingers through his Hair." Yes,since my 16th Birthday." Derek Nodded his Head." So what did we talk about?"  
" Just Different things,about me and You,Laura.Our Families." Genim says looking down and folding his hood.  
Claudia came into Genim's Room." Your Grandmother is Here,time for you three to come downstairs."  
Genim put his Old Hood back into the Chest and Locked it up.  
the trio then walked down stairs and Eleanor walked up to her Grandson giving him a Box.  
" I Know you Needed a New One,that Hoodie of Yours just won't do." Genim opened the Box and Pulled out a Bigger version of the Hood she made him long ago.  
" Thank you,Nana" Genim hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.  
" Eleanor,My Son doesn't need that." john said.  
" Yes he does john, it will keep him safe or have you forgotten were we live?" Eleanor said.  
Genim put on the Hood and Smiled. he really did love it,it was made by his Grandmother.  
.Laura hugged Genim and dragged him by the hand,Derek tagged along. the three of them running in the forest.  
Feeling Safe,Secure and Mostly Free.


	2. Nasi Levana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers his Family secret.  
> Stiles and Derek become Closer.

Derek Fingers the velvet rectangle box in his pocket,he hopes Genim will like this Gift.  
He walks up to the Stilinski Home, Spots Mother and son sitting on the porch swing.  
Claudia is the first one to notice derek walking up the sidewalk and Smiles.  
Things have been progressing slowly between Genim and derek,Claudia has been grateful for that.  
It's not lost on her that Genim and Derek remind her of she and john when they were their exact ages.  
"Genim,derek is here." She whispers into her son's ear. Genim gets up off the porch swing and walks to the top of the steps.  
"Hi Der." Genim says. "You grew out your curls." Derek says. Genim smiles at derek.  
"Yeah,i missed them." Genim said twirling a curl with his finger.   
derek went into his pocket and pulled out the rectangular box handing it to genim.  
"I Know your birthday was two weeks ago and it doesn't compare to the hood your grandmother made for y-." Derek said before having genim wrapped around him.  
"I Love it,Der."Genim said."Thank you." derek sighed and walked up the rest of the way sitting down on the porch swing.   
Genim opened the box and smiled. he pulled out a necklace. "Wait i've seen this before." Genim said.  
"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "A Book my mom has." Stiles says."This Symbol is on it."  
"Genim,Derek you should come i-" Claudia said stopping at the door. "Genny,where did you get that?"  
"Der gave it to me." Genim said happily."Momma,i've seen this symbol on the book we have."  
"Your 18 now,i can't shield you from it forever." Claudia said.  
"Tell me what?"Genim asked." Genny,you should know that your apart of something good." Claudia said.  
"What's that?" Genim asked really interested. "Your apart of a family of Witches." Claudia said.  
"I Only put that bandage on Derek for show." Claudia said. "Wait he healed me two times?" Derek asked.  
"when was the second time?"Claudia asked.   
"Just recently,he thought this dream he was having was some kind of a sign." Derek explained. "But he was just remembering that time We ran into that hunter."  
"He healed you." Claudia said."I Was wondering what talia was talking about when she said you had a scar on your chest and back."  
"So you having healing Abilities."Claudia Said."Whatelse honey?"  
"I can kinda do this." Genim said as he waved his hand and Vase full of a Daisies appearing in his hand.  
"You can conjure things as well." Claudia said. "Momma what's this symbol?" Genim asked her holding the necklace up.  
"It's Called A Triquetra."Claudia said. "it's a sign of three things Coming together as One."  
"I don't Know anyother witches,momma."Genim Said.  
"Think about two People your Close with."Claudia reminded him.  
"Laura and Der?"Genim asked her.  
"Yes." Claudia said."They can be your tethers,your Anchors."  
"So the Power of three will work with A Witch and Two Wolves?" Genim Asked.  
"Yes,it will."Claudia said looking at her son.  
Genim Smiled at Derek who winked back at him.  
"Genny,I think it's time I Gave you the book of shadows." Claudia said as she motioned for Genim and Derek to follow her into the house.  
"Really?" He asked excited. "Yes,It's your Family's Legacy." Claudia Declared."Your Legacy." She touched her hand to his face.  
"Your Life Begins Now." Claudia said Handing Genim the Book.


	3. Sister in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Meets A Witch who has a Surprising Connection to one of his friends.

Stiles was walking with Scott and His Brother,Isaac.  
"Dude,I can't wait for you to meet Brae."Scott said to Stiles.  
"I think you two will get along." "I can't wait to meet her bro."Stiles said.  
Stiles walked back to his jeep,got in and drove off.  
Stiles was driving when hid jeep skidded on the road,He turned the wheel to avoid the leopard that crashed into his jeep. He heard someone say "are you ok?"  
"Is it dead?"stiles asked. "Yeah It is."The Girl said."Braeden,by the way."  
"Huh?"Stiles says. "My name is Braeden."She says.  
"It's nice to meet another witch in Beacon hills." Stiles said.  
"Your not the only one?"Braeden Asked. "It's Just me and my mother"Stiles Said.  
"Genim,who is this?"Derek said.  
Genim turned around and saw Derek standing by his overturned jeep.  
"you got werewolves here too?"She said. "Yeah we do"Derek said.  
"She's A witch like me and mom."Stiles said smiling.  
"Me and Momma are the only Witches in Beacon hills,then I meet Braeden." Derek smiled at genim.  
"Uh,Stiles was it?"Braeden said."I gotta go,my boyfriend wants me to meet his friends and his mom and brother."  
"How will I know to contact you?"Genim said. "I'll contact you."Braeden said.  
Stiles turned hearing his jeep being turned right side up.  
"Ready to go?"Derek asked.  
"Have I Mentioned how awesome it is having a werewolf for a boyfriend?" Genim asked. "You could mention it more often."Derek said.  
Once they got back to Claudia and John's. They were met by Laura.  
"Took you long enough."She said. "Kinda got in a spot."Genim Said.  
"But it was nothing I couldn't handle." Derek said.  
"Hey Stiles,were here."Scott said. "Hey Scott,buddy."Stiles said.  
Genim turned around and Saw Scott holding hands with Braeden.  
"Braeden?"Genim Said. "Hey Stiles."Braeden said.  
"You know each Other?"Scott said. "She was fighting a wereleopard." Stiles said.  
"She's like me."Stiles said." A Witch." "A what?" Scott said.  
Scott turned to look at Braeden and then look back at Stiles.


End file.
